La verdad de mi familia
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Jane ha muerto dejando atrás a su hija quien tiene ciertas dudas sobre su padre.


**DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece.**

**Llevaba un tiempo guardandolo pero al fin esta listo. **

**Espero y les guste. **

* * *

Mi nombre es Taija, hija del rey Cuthbert Kippernook, tengo 16 años desde muy pequeña me fue dicho que mi madre murió dándome a luz sin embargo conforme fui creciendo me di cuenta que lo que me decían no era del todo cierto, lo notaba porque mis ojos verdes, mi cabello negro en extremo lacio y mis facciones no eran para nada parecidos a ninguno de ellos sin embargo nadie decía nada.

Fue justamente en mi cumpleaños numero quince que de casualidad escuche a Pepper y Rake decir que era impresionante lo mucho que me parecía a mi padre cada día, para después decir algo sobre que tal vez ya era tiempo de hablar sobre Gunther aunque al final ambos acordaron que lo mejor era olvidarlo por completo yo no pude olvidarlo, comencé mi búsqueda pero nada apareció era como si nunca hubiera existido y no podía preguntarles no me dirían nada de eso estaba segura.

Mi cumpleaños 16 llego lleno de propuestas de reinos vecinos por mi mano y una gran celebración para festejar mi cumpleaños donde un caballero muy ebrio me dijo que Gunther había sido una gran caballero y era una lastima que no conociera a mi padre fue como si algo en mi cabeza se encendiera, comencé a preguntar molestándome cuando nadie abría la boca solo me miraban con lo ojos llenos de tristeza; como si eso fuera lo que necesitaba.

Después de un tiempo deje de preguntar finalmente conocí al hombre que hacia mi mundo temblar, era el príncipe de un reino vecino al cual había conocido cuando el había venido a nuestro reino en representación de su padre era dos años mayor y la mas hermoso que hubiera visto antes. Basta con decir que mis padres estaban muy felices, más cuando mi príncipe me había correspondido de la misma forma que yo.

La boda fue unos meses después de conocernos y durante dos años deje de pensar en el pasado del que nunca me contaron, al menos hasta que me convertiría en madre por primera vez volví a sentir esa necesidad de comprender de donde venia, pregunte pero la respuesta fue de nuevo no.

Dragón era la única opción sabia como llamarlo, sin esperar tanto tiempo el llego, me miro fijamente y parecía que sabia que preguntaría porque solo se limito a comenzar su historia con "Tu madre era mi mejor amiga y tu padre tenia un carácter difícil pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que dio todo lo que tenia para protegerlas a ambas aunque los demás no lo vieran de la misma manera" se fue sin decirme mas aunque prometiendo que me contaría la historia el día siguiente sin falta, dormí poco haciéndome ideas en la cabeza.

Por mañana estaba muy extasiada, dragón llego como lo había prometido comenzó contando desde que conoció a mi madre y a Gunther quien había escuchado era mi padre sin embargo no era la historia de amor a primera vista por lo que había oído mis padres eran rivales.

"No estoy muy seguro del momento en el que todo cambio entre ellos sin embargo cuando Jane cumplió los 18, había noches en las que desaparecía y regresaba con una sonrisa, no había día que no despertara llena de energía, lo que hacia a los demás sonreír con ella sin importar la razón que le causara tal felicidad.

Unos meses después se enfermo todos nos preocupamos pero ella parecía saber perfectamente lo que le sucedía, no decía nada pero me arme de valor y pregunte lo que obtuve como respuesta fue que en pocos meses traería a un ser al mundo; las personas a su alrededor se impresionaron cuando su panza comenzó a crecer, ella no dejaba que sus reproches la molestaran solo continuaba sonriendo.

Las preguntas comenzaron por parte de sus amigos, todos queríamos saber quien era el padre pero ella lo mantenía oculto, nunca supe porque lo hacia. La fecha del nacimiento se acercaba y fue entonces cuando lleno de regalos Gunther presento formalmente su propuesta de matrimonio. Fue una bomba en el palacio de todos los que esperábamos atraparía el corazón de Jane el fue el menos probable pero en ese entonces todos estaban dispuestos a darle una oportunidad.

La boda fue grande parecía como si, el príncipe o la princesa se hubieran casado, fue de lo mas comentado los meses que le siguieron. Llegaste a este mundo con mucha prisa, tu padre se encontraba en una misión así que cuando pudo verte ya tenias dos días de nacida y fue hasta ese momento que recibiste tu nombre, Taija.

Parecía que la vida seria lo mas feliz para ambos pero la tragedia llego, la guerra era inminente, tu padre fue llamado y se fue dejando atrás todo; estuve a su lado y parecía que las extrañaba aunque nunca dijo nada. Tu madre era una necia por lo que para cuando nos dimos cuenta ella ya estaba en el campamento de tu padre ayudándolo en todo lo que pudiera. Fue en una de sus idas al frente que vi temor en los ojos de tu madre.

Para calmar sus nervios me contaba historias, la primera fue, la de su primer beso habían ido a un misión juntos, como era costumbre entre ellos las peleas no cesaban al menos hasta que por culpa de una serpiente su caballo la tiro colina abajo, Gunther había ido a rescatarla pero en el intento el había caído también encima de ella, sus ojos se encontraron y no hubo vuelta atrás, sus labios se juntaron, electricidad comenzó a recorrerlos, al separarse ambos estaban muy avergonzados pero no hablaron de ello hicieron como sin nunca hubiera existido.

Días después volvían a encontrarse cerca del rio según lo que ella me dijo esa había sido la primera vez que hablaran de lo pasado y de como los había hecho sentir, fue en ese momento que la relación cambio a una mas cercana. Las citas a escondidas comenzaron, ambos tenían miedo de lo que los demás dijeran, con el tiempo el miedo se evaporo pero era mucho mas divertido para ambos permanecer en la clandestinidad al menos hasta que se embarazo.

Ella me menciono cuando le informo a tu padre de la nueva vida que llevaba en su vientre el la levanto entre sus brazos dando de vueltas sonriendo como un loco, pidiéndole en ese mismo instante casarse con el y no dejarlo jamás.

Me gustaba cuando me contaba esas historias ella no dejaba de sonreír, tu madre estaba profundamente enamorada de tu padre, no dejes que nadie te diga alguna vez lo contrario.

Fue cuando cumplías exactamente tres años que la guerra se volvió aun mas sangrienta, por un par de soldados Jane se entero que Gunter había sido herido y aunque estaba en grave estado se negaba a dejar el frente. Tu madre no podía permitirlo con mi ayuda llego al frente y trajo a rastras a tu padre, las cosas no salieron como queríamos un par de soldados del bando contrario nos siguieron atacando el campamento donde estábamos. Tus padres estaban a punto de escapar cuando fueron rodeados por enemigos, quería ayudarlos pero al hacerlo podía lastimarlos lo único que pude hacer fue observar, se por la forma en que Gunther se movía que intentaba que tu madre huyera contigo en brazos, ella se negó pero al hacerlo se sentencio a muerte, los enemigos eran mucho y… tu madre fue herida de gravedad ella… no lo lograría tu padre tomo la decisión de dejarla atrás y huir contigo en brazos cuando logre hacerlo subir en mi lomo lo único que hacia era disculparse contigo por no haber salvado a Jane.

En el castillo las cosas se pusieron muy feas cuando les llego el rumor que Gunther había huido dejando a tu madre agonizante, te arrebataron de su lado aun cuando el les suplico que nunca te haría daño, fue llevado a prisión donde murió unos meses después.

Mi suposición es que la tristeza de perder a tu madre y a ti es lo que lo mato. No culpes a los demás Jane es una de esas personas que dejan una gran huella en la vida de los demás, es por eso que tu padre no pudo ser perdonado"

Dragón termino la historia mi cara estaba llena de lagrimas, durante mucho tiempo me negaron la identidad del hombre que creía era mas que su viva imagen, estaba muy segura que dejar a mi madre atrás había sido la decisión mas difícil para mi padre. La lagrimas no paraban deseaba con todas mis ganas poder recordar su voz poder sentir su presencia, al menos poder recordar su cara, algo pero no había nada sobre mis padres que pudiera recordar ni una sola cosa lo que me hacia llorar aun mas.

¿Dónde esta enterrado mi padre? – pregunte entre sollozos no lo recordaba pero deseaba visitar su tumba

En la misma tumba que tu madre por petición mía – me responde lo que me hace pensar que todos esas veces que le hablaba a mi madre, mi padre también escuchaba

Cuando dragón se fue las lágrimas no dejaron de parar, ni siquiera podía explicarle a mi esposo lo que pasaba, me fui a dormir con los ojos hinchados y la nariz constipada. Tuve un sueño; escuchaba la voz de una mujer que decía era la cosa mas hermosa que había visto en su vida después escuche la de un hombre que al acercársele era muy parecido a mi solo beso a la mujer a mi lado dejándola sin aliento diciendo que como no seria la niña mas hermosa si era parte de ambos, miro con atención a la mujer era mi madre quien sonreía como una boba cuando el hombre me levanto de la cama y dijo en voz alta "Son mías las mujeres mas hermosas del reino" escucho risas, ese fue el final de mi sueño. Al despertar podía recordar detalladamente las facciones de aquel hombre que apenas ayer llame padre, daba gracias a cualquier dios que hubiera escuchado mi petición dándome lo que durante mucho tiempo busque a mi padre, al fin tenia una gran historia que contar a mis hijos, una que les enseñaría que el amor existía, no solo eso si no que se presentaba de las formas mas inesperadas.

**FIN**


End file.
